1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot apparatus, an information providing method carried out by the robot apparatus, and a computer storage media having instructions that when carried out by a processor cause the processor to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In care-giving and medical scenes, for example, a care-giver or a nurse may visually or audibly give a cue to a behavior of a person who receives the care or nursing service. This cueing provides notification about a matter which the person may not notice, so as to warn the person in advance. For example, when there is a step in a house, a cue may be given from the care-giver to the care-receiver, whereby the care-receiver can avoid hazards such as tripping and falling.
In a technique used in the past, instead of a care-giver gives a cue, a care-receiver wears a monitoring/warning device around his/her neck and the like, which gives a cue to a behavior of the care-receiver. In another technique, an environmental installation-type sensor, such as a monitoring camera fixed to one position, recognizes a care-receiver, and a cue is given to a behavior of the recognized person.
Further, in the technical field of robots, there is a technique disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-102488, for example. In this technique, an autonomous mobile apparatus follows a particular person, and recognizes the particular person and an ambient environment. The autonomous mobile apparatus determines the degree of danger of the particular person, and when the particular person is determined to be in danger, the degree of danger is reduced.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-243504 discloses a technique for controlling a drive mechanism which executes operation at a point based on operation support information attached to the point that serves as a mark of a destination of movement that is set in advance in a work space in order to reduce the burden imposed on information processing performed by a robot.